Cassandra Potter
by Lupinella
Summary: This is the stroy about Harry Potter´s daughter. She is the best quidditch player in the world and she has all she can wish, but one thing is far away from her: the one, true love.
1. Default Chapter

Cassandra Potter: 

**Cassandra Potter was finished at Quidditch training and she went into the wardrobe with her female team mates Eliza Weasley and Joss Mill. The Chudley Cannons were practicing at Youdle Pitch which was fifteen minutes from Chudleigh Knighton. Yhe Chudley Cannons were the most famous quidditch team in the British and Irish league and they won, won and won. It had not been like that always. Around twenty years ago, the Chudley Cannons was a loser-team and they lost nearly all matches. Ron Weasley (her father´s best friend) had been Chudley´s first top player at hundred years. He had played keeper and it was then Chudley became a success. After Ron Weasley, Chudley had a lot of other good, successful quidditch players, and the best of them Cassandra Potter. Cassandra had been playing international qidditch for nearly one year now and beside Chudley, she was the seeker in the English, national team. She looked like the perfect seeker. She was not taller than 1´54 and her body was like a twig. She was not very(exactly 44 kilos) and she was the perfect flyer. Her mother Hermione wanted her to be a success in the Ministry of Magic but Cassandra had been a talent in Quidditch since Hogwarts. Cassandra had brown, bushy hair(like her mother), but she used to use a potion to get her hair straight, or if not she used to have her hair in two plaits (she did that when she was little). Cassandra was not only interested in Quidditch. She was very good in defence against the dark arts and she had was very intelligent. That was Cassandra Alexis Potter, 19. **

"**Hard training", Joss Mill said when she changed to her normal clothes. Cassandra took of the orange Chudley-uniforme. "We will have our next match on next Wednesday", Eliza Weasley said. "Against the Pride of Portree". "And I have a match against Turkey this summer", Cassandra said. "It I hard to play for two teams". "Pity for you, Cass", Joss said. "I will be with my boyfriend all summer. Maybe he´ll propose". "Lucky you", Cassandra said. There were a lot of boys who wanted her too but many wanted her just becase she was famous. Cassandra had been used by one only two months ago. She only waited for the true love to come…… She had been together with Hugh Jones in one year and a half, but he broke up in seventh class. Now, Cassandra thought about playng quidditch, ad love would come when it came. She took on her lilac cloak and thought "Maybe I will get a job in the ministry later? I can not play quidditch all my life either". "I am going now", she said to Elia and Joss. "Bye Cass", they said. Cassandra apparated to her parents´ house in Hogsmeade. She had a place for herself, but she thought it was quite lonely to stay in her luxorious apartment in London. She had grown up in London where her father Harry worked as an auror. Her mother lead the organization S.P.E.W. and beside she worked in the Wizengamot. Cassandra was very close to the Weasley family. She was good friends with her team mate Eliza Weasley who was the daughter of the successful Ron Weasley and his wife Luna and Ron Weasley was her godfather. **

**When Cassandra stood behind the door to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, Scotland she knocked on it. Her mother Hermione opened up and said: "Cassandra! How are you? Come in!". "Hi Mum, how are you?", asked Cassandra. "I am only fine", Cassandra said. "Hard training but...". She went in. It was one week since she had been to her parents´ house and it was the same as last time. Her parents had moved in to the Shrieking Shack when she was at her fifth year at Hogwarts and it did not look like a haunted house any longer. The windows were new and fixed and it was a pretty, welcoming house. "Where is father?", Cassandra asked her mother. "He´s coming soon", Hermione said. "He is still at work". Cassandra followed after her mother into the kitchen and helped her with the dinner. She and her mother were very unlike each other. Cassandra loved to fly and play quidditch more than read and do homeworks, and her mother became a little disappointed ehen her daughter became a quidditch player and not an auror or a ministry worker. Cassandra was good enough to become such things, ut she loved quidditch. She couldn´t stay one week without a broom and when she used to fly around Britain before she started at Hogwarts. But her father Harry was very proud of his daughter. She was a talent (like he had been) ad even better... They were very similar. Cssandra did not understand why her mother didn´t like quidditch. Her mother used to say that it was "brutal and dangerous" and that made Cassandra angry sometimes. But she knew that her mother loved her and wanted her to do her best in her life and let her dreams come true. Cassandra did not want to be famous, but all professional quidditch players became famous. If she should be a top seeker, she had to expect that the press wanted to know anything about her, but she didn´t let them. Cassandra did not speak a lot about her private life to The Daily Prophet and Witches Weekly. "Are you ok, Cassandra?", her mother asked. Cassandra thought. She thought about her latest boyfriend Clark Zetti (an american Quidditch player who was not so known as her). They had been together in two months, but the relationship did not work when Cassandra found ut that he just wanted some more fame. She didn´t want to love somebody before she knew them exactly because she didn´t look forward to be together with one more who only wanted her fame. Cassandra loved to be a quidditch player, but she she didn´t wat to be famous. She wanted a normal life just like all the other people around her. Her father was famous for surviving the evil Lord Voldemort who he had killed tree years before Cassandra was born. "Don´t think about this stupid Clark", her mother said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure you will find true love, Cassandra. I never thought anyone in this world liked me, but I found your father. We had been friends in many years before but I never thought that we could be something more". "Oh mother... you mean I shall be together with Zachary Weasley?", Cassandra asked. Zachary Weasley was Eliza´s two year younger brother (Eliza was one year younger than Cassandra). "No, did I say that?", Hermione asked. "How stupid can I be?", Cassandra said and laughed. "Why do I day-dream about a real love when my life is the best I have ever experienced?". Hermione laughed too. "Just think about house-elves twenty years ago", she said. "I think they had a muc wrse life than you have ever had. You are a quidditch player and your salary is like a mountain of gold in your Gringotts vault", she said. "Huse elves never got anything. Not even clothes". "But what shall I do with all the money?", Cassandra asked. "I have given a lot to you and S.P.E.W, and I have too much", she said. "I strongly say that you must enjoy your life. When you have played against Turkey, enjoy your holiday. Maybe you can experience the world". "Good idea. Do you and Dad want to go with me?", she asked. "No dear, I think your best friend Miranda wants it much more than us. She is young like you and I think you two could have a lot of fun abroad. And maybe Eliza and Ruby could go with you too?", her mother said. "It will be wonderful! Maybe we could go to a tropical place and look for a lethifold!", Cassandra joked. "You don´t go and look for lethifolds. Do you want to get killed?", her mother said seriously. "It was only a joke", Cassandra told her mother. "Hello Hermione", said a male voice. Her father came into the kitchen and Cassandra said "Hello Dad! hard day at work?". Harry turned around. "Cassie!", he said and smiled. "Are you fine?", he said. "Yes", Cassandra said. "I´ve been training very hard today". "And I´ll cheer for you at your next match", Harry said. "Let´s eat", Hermione said.**

**Five hours later, Cassandra laid in her bedroom in her parents´ house. Her bedroom was very large and her bed looked like a princess bed (not that Cassandra liked that). She had got the Princess bed from Hogwarts. It had been on a girl dormitory and Headmistress McGonnagall had given her her old bed when she graduated. She thought that it would fit so well in the old-fashioned room in the Shrieking Shack. Cassandra´s personal style was very different. She liked something between simple style and modern, cool style. Cassandra walked off the bed and to the big window . She stood there and looked up to the stars and thought: "When will I find _the one_?". She looked at the Hogwarts Castle long away from Hogsmeade. She stared more at the castle and went back to bed.  
**


	2. Eric

_**She haunts my dreams every night, **_

_**My lovely one, **_

_**Who are you? **_

**_I can´t remember if you exist, _**

_**But in my dreams you will always do.**_

_**Your eyes as green as emerald,**_

**_Your hair as brown as chocolate,_**

_**Who are you?**_

_**I would do anything to know.**_

_**I think we have met. **_

_**I only know it. **_

_**I have seen you before.**_

_**But where?**_

_**And when?**_

_**Is it only a dream?**_

_**Or is it true?**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**Maybe we will never find each other…….**_

_**Or maybe we will…...**_

**One week later, Eric O´Milligan woke up from a deep sleep. It was only midnight. He had dreamed about _her _again. But who was _her_? This irritated him a little, but anyway he loved to dream about this lovely girl around his age with the most wonderful eyes he could ever imagine. He knew he had seen her before, but where had he seen her? He didn´t know any girl who looked like that he saw in his dreams.**

**What if it was only a pathetic feeling he had for one or another fictional girl who did not exist? That thought scared him…… He was the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts and he was only twenty-one years old. He had just come to Hogwarts and he was to start his first semester as a teacher this year. He had only been in the Hogwarts astronomy tower apartment in three days and he liked it. He had been interested in astronomy since the year of five when his aunt Shannon gave him his first telescope. He had been head boy and a smart Ravenclaw student with top marks in astronomy. The Irish, young boy looked very beautiful with raven-black hair and brown eyes. **

**Two hours later he walked down the stairs to the great hall and there were no one there except Sybill Trelawney (the divination teacher who many students called a flake). She didn´t usually use to be other places than in her own little apartment beside her classroom, but it was a special morning when she watched the roof which pretended to be the sky. Her face looked up and when she saw Eric, she said in a softly, sweet voice: "Hello, young man! Are you the new astronomy teacher here at Hogwarts?". "Yes I am, and you are the divination teacher?", Eric asked. "Yes, my name is Sybill Trelawney, and what is yours?", she asked. "Eric O´Milligan", Eric said and came with a smile. "Sounds lovely….. the sound of your name", she said in a deep voice. "Come up to my chamber, Eric O´Milligan, so I can know you better". She followed Eric to a place he had never been before. Eric didn´t really like astrology and future-telling. He had never taken divination as a subject and he thought most of it was bluff. Sybill was an old lady (maybe 70-75 years old) but she had been working with the subject of divination in over 40 years now. They walked up a ladder to the Professor´s chamber and the Professor used very long time to walk up because of her bad legs in her elderly days. When they came upstairs, Eric smelled a weak smell of perfume. Eric had heard that it used to smell so much perfume that the persons inside would fall asleep. The smell was probably not so strong because the Professor had left the room. Eric looked around. It was full of golden, shiny and mystical things and Eric had not expected it to be so different. "Sit down", professor Trelawny said and sat beside a crystal ball. Eric sat down too. Professor Trelawney reached out her hand and took Eric´s. She studied his hand. Eric didn´t really like that. But he thought tht he wouldn´tbelieve anything of what she said so he just let her come with prophecies. "That looks good!", Trelawney said. "Astronomy is a terrible subject which is astrology´s worst enemy, but you seem to be a clever astronomer and your future looks fine", she continued with her sharp, deep voice. "Let´s have a look into the crystal ball". Eric sat there and waited. Trelawney didn´t look into the crystal ball. "What are you waiting for, my child? Just look into the crystal ball", Trelawney said. "OK….. I thought it was you who should look into the ball?", Eric said and leaned his eye against the ball. He stared. Inside the ball, he saw a woman. Her body and face were unclear but he saw her very green eyes shine inside the crystal ball. Why am I seeing her all the time? Is she real? "Do you see something, my boy?", Trelawney asked. "Yes, a woman-", Eric began. "Let´s see!", Trelawney said. She stared into the ball and began to speak in a deep voice: "This woman will be your only love and you will stay together until the death is separating you. You will meet her any time and she will love you desperately by all of her heart". Eric didn´t know what to believe. He had never believed in any prophecy before and Trelawney sounded very silly when she tried to say what his future would be like. I hope that I meet her……., Eric thought.**

**Two hours later, Eric sat inside his room. He was thinking about what Sybill Trelawney said. Why did he take her so seriously? He knew that seers just bluffed and told stupid stories, and he wondered who this girl really was. But before he could think more about it, an owl came flying in the open window. It was Eric´s owl called Tricia. Tricia dropped a letter down at the floor. Eric picked it up. Tricia used to drop letters nearly everywhere inside a room. The envelope was pink and and it was written "to Eric" in red ink. Oh no….., he thought. He opened the letter and it was from no others than he had expected: Sam! Sam was a girl who had attended Hogwarts in the same year as him in Ravenclaw house and she had started to like him since seventh year. Eric thought that he liked her too in one period. He had dated her half a year ago, but it didn´t work out between them. Eric needed a girl with intelligens. Not a doll. Samantha Bridges was intelligent, yes. If she was not, she had never been sorted into Ravenclaw house. But Sam seemed too boring. She looked charming with her blonde, curly hair and blue eyes, but she was too interested in what people thought about her. They were very different but they had one of the same interests: Astronomy! Astronomy was the thing that had brought the two different souls together. They used to watch stars together at Hogwarts. Eric and Sam had broken up half a year ago and Eric had said to Sam that she was not the one in his life. Sam had been broken for a long time and Eric felt a little pity for her. They had been friends since fourth year and they still were some kind of friends. It was a very strange friendship. It was not love, but Sam tried to show how hard he wanted him back. Sam and Eric had studied astronomy at the same university. The only Magi-university in Britain laid south in Cornwall. They teached students in magical subjects. What was wrong about Sam, Eric thought. Eric opened the envelope and the first he saw was a letter written on pink paper with red ink. The letter sounded like this:**

**My dearest Eric**

**How are you? I am only fine, but I could have been better. I heard that you got the **

**job as the new astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. I will come and see you one day.**

**Maybe we can go out and eat in in Hogsmeade the same day, and we will watch the stars together. I went home to Plymouth for holiday. Mother seemed happy about my grade in astronomy but she said it was pity that we had broken up. She liked you so much, Eric. I miss you so much. My heart is burning for you. It is burning more than a red star.**

Long sleep,  
Deep sleep.  
Rise! Look down  
Aldebaran.

Walk with me through the red star.  
The end, end of the journey.  
Star, red star.

**I hope you enjoy yourself! **

**Kisses from Sam**

**Eric looked down at the letter. Sam had **written** a poem too. Beautiful poem, Eric thought.**

Codladh fada,  
Codladh domhain.  
Éirigh! Amharc síos  
Aldebaran.

Siúil liom tríd an réalta dearg.  
Deireadh, deireadh an turas.  
Réaltóg, réaltóg dearg.

**He read the poem and said it five times in his head. It was wonderfully written but it didn´t make any sense. Sam was a good friend, but Eric didn´t like that she wasso obsessed with him. Couldn´t she find another one to love? I will not love her any longer……….. Not for being more than a friend………**


	3. The match against Pride of Portree

**Cassandra woke up in her apartment in London early in the morning at Wednesday. Today, it was the match against Pride of Portree. Her best friend Miranda Welch laid laid inside the other room and she was still asleep. Miranda and Cassie had had a nice evening together in Cassandra´s apartment in Notting Hill in London. They had played Wizard Chess and told each other jokes. Cassandra took on her clothes and went into the other room. "Miranda! You have to wake up. We are going to the match". Miranda said: "Cassandra. The match is tomorrow. It is only night". "It _was_ only night, but now it is morning and I will play Quidditch", Cassandra said and tried to wake her up. Miranda had a bad habit. She used to walk and talk in when she slept and one day, she had walked out of her bed and out of the portrait hole of Gryffindor chamber and out in the corridor. She had been taken by Filch and she had got detention. That was in first class at Hogwarts. One week later, the nurse at Hogwarts gave her some special potion to lay still in the bed so she wouldn´t get several detentions. But Miranda still talked in her sleep. "MIRANDA! WAKE UP!", Cassandra howled. "We only have half an hour until we must apparate". Miranda opened her eyes. "Cassie, were you trying to wake me up?", Miranda asked confused. "Yes, I tried twice", Cassandra said. Miranda stood up of the bed and she was taller than Cassandra with long, blonde hair. "Just change, I go to the kitchen ad eat something", Cassandra said and went to her kitchen. She never used to cook. She had a box which cooked all the food she wanted. The box looked like a round, blue ball with feet, mouth and eyes. It was new technology in magic. The box was very expensive and few wizards could afford it. Since house elf-slavery became forbidden eighteen years ago, many wizards looked for something similar to do their house work and make dinner for them. Cassandra felt a little pity for the box, but she knew it didn´t feel anything. It was just a big box made of metal which was enchanted to do all things wizards and witches told them. "Box, I want cornflakes", Cassandra told the box. "Ok, You will get it, Miss Potter", the box said. Three seconds later, the box opened its mouth and Cassandra took her cornflakes. She sat down by the table. Miranda came in. She wore an orange robe and she had written chudley on her left hand. "Hi Cass! I hope you will win the match", she said and sat down. "I don´t win. Chudley wins!", Cassandra said and smiled. Miranda went to the box ad said: "Hot chocolate and a brownie". "Miranda, do you want brownies for breakfast?", Cassandra said. "Yes, today. It is such a great day today", Miranda said. Miranda used to be a nice, smiling girl nearly all the time, and when she was angry, she was really angry. But she was nearly never angry. "Cross your fingers and best hopes!", Mirada said and crossed her fingers on the left hand where she had written "Chudley". "Yes, let´s hope…", Cassandra said. Miranda didn´t live in Cassandra´s apartment but she used to stay there in the weekends when Cassandra wasn´t in her parents´ house in Hogsmeade. Miranda was muggle born and her parents worked a lot. She used to stay with Cassandra in her summer holidays before she ended Hogwarts. She also used to stay with the Weasley family. Miranda did not know what to become, and she worked in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. "Who is the new Portree seeker?", Miranda asked. "It is Skye McCormack. Granddaughter of Catriona McCormack", Cassandra answered. "She is said to be very good but after my opinion, her name is not". Miranda laughed. "Yeah, Cassie. Think about being named after the place you come from. Such stupid. _Skye_ McCormack!", Miranda said. "But I shall not criticize other for their names. I am named up after a Welshman". "Your name is Welch, not Welsh", Cassandra said. "But someone pronounce it Welsh. I am not Welsh and I dunno why people are given such names". "Ok, my name is after a Trojan princess with the gift of prophety. Do I seem like Professor Trelawney or something?", Cassandra said and laughed. "No, not at all. Maybe you two could change place. Maybe old Trelawney could play quidditch and you could be Professor Cassandra Potter in Divination", Miranda said. "You could be a good seer, but remember that Cassandra of Troy was never believed". Cassandra looked at her watch. It was nearly ten and Cassandra said: "We better go now and I haven´t got time to ask Trelawney if she can play Quidditch for me!". Miranda laughed and said: "Good luck, Cassandra!" before they apparated to Youdle Pitch. **

**When Cassandra and Miranda arrived, Cassandra went into the wardrobe. Miranda would meet Ruby (another good friend and Joss Mill´s sister) and they would cheer for Chudley. The team captain Errol Blakemore held a speech for the team. The rest of the team sat on the bench in the wardrobe. Cassandra sat beside Eliza and Joss, and the three other boys in the team (the chaser Milton Fair and the beaters Casey Comiskey and Bo Wright) sat in their own corner. Cassandra was of course very good friends with her team. "Do it well, everybody, and Cassandra, don´t loose the snitch!", Errol said. "Are you ready to go out at the pitch?", he asked. "Yes", the team answered. "Why do you ask us if we are ready?", Eliza asked. "It sounds so stupid if we´re gonna mess "yes" all the time. You´re not our teacher!". Casey laughed. Cassandra had other things to worry about than Eliza´s strange sense of humor. Miranda had a strange, humoristic sense too, and Eliza and Miranda often laughed together. When Eliza and Miranda first met, Miranda thought that Eliza was not her type of friend, but when she knew her better, they had become good friends. Eliza (who was one year younger than Miranda and Cassandra) was best friends with Ruby Mill. Ruby Mill was a black girl who had a good, strange taste and she was fascinated in Muggles and Muggle technology. "Why don´t they have TV in the magical world?", she had asked Miranda one time. Ruby wanted to try to live in the Muggle World, so now she lived in an apartment with Muggle TV and a computer with internet. Cassandra had tried it one time. What is it good for, she had asked herself. You didn´t need messengers and telephones in the Magical World to communicate. You could use floo powde or apparate. "Come to life, team!", Errol said when he saw that Eliza and Joss were talking to each other. They team rised up from the benches and prepared to walk out of the wardrobe. Cassandra grabbed her Firebolt 7 (the newest model of the Firebolt which the whole team had) and prepared to fly out to the pitch. "Ready", Errol said. "study", he said again. "FLY!", Cassandra said loudly. The team flew out to the pitch and Cassandra heard Madelyn Brighton (the commentator) say: "Here comes the Cannons! Captain Errol Blakemore leads his team: Fair! Comiskey! Wright! Weasley! Mill!…… and POTTER!". The Chudley-fans in orange applauded and screamed. "Mum and Dad must be there in the crowd", Cassandra thought. Madelyn Brighton messed up all the Portree-players and the judge Charlie Fairfax came into the pitch. In five minutes, the quaffle and the bludgers were up. And then came the snitch! Cassandra was anxious. She had never played against the ew Portree-seeker before and it would be disappointing for the Cannons-fans if the Cannons lost. It was not simple to be a quidditch player. Cassandra didn´t know what she would become three years ago. She had great plans to work for the ministry, but couldn´t stay away from a broom. Flying was the best thing she knew. She had loved quidditch all her life and she had played on the house team since second class at Hogwarts. Many said that they had never seen a better flyer than her and all said she was the perfect seeker. Cassandra **


End file.
